


The River Ain't Deep

by ItsMurdocsBand (orphan_account)



Series: 2Doc [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D's flippn mom, Anal Sex, Degradation, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, M/M, Phase One (Gorillaz), Pre-Gorillaz, Unhealthy Relationships, murdoc's praise kink, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsMurdocsBand
Summary: The Good Old Days





	The River Ain't Deep

“Stuart?” A kind soft voice spoke in a dim room to a 2D wrapped head to toe in bed sheets. He was just waking from a painkiller assisted nap. “I think your... friend is here for you.” A car horn blared repeatedly outside his window. 2D flug his sheets away and slipped on a loosed tied pair of converse. He squeezed past his mother, who was taking up a large portion of his bedroom door frame. She followed behind him, “Are you going to be back tonight or tomorrow?”

“I don’t know.”

“Stuart, I was planning to make dinner.” She huffed.

He stood in the front doorway, turned and squinted at her, “.... _ok?_ ” A horn honked again, and he turned quickly and hopped over the steps.

“Mrs. Pot, you’re looking stunning today!” Murdoc called enthusiastically across the garden as he threw his hand out of the Winnebago’s driver window.

She frowned, standing on her stoop in a house robe and curlers, and weakly waved in return. 2D went around the front of the motorhome and stepped up into the passenger seat. “Be safe, dear!” His mother called out as Murdoc hit the gas.

“So!” 2D slapped his knees, “What’s the surprise?”

“Keep your sodding pants on. We’ll get there.”

2D wandered through the possibilities of the “game changer” Murdoc had promised yesterday. He looked out his window at the tight rows of quaint English homes passing by and listened to the music playing at half volume. It was a Wire CD 2D had given him. His attention was drawn away to a hand gently rubbing his leg. He looked over at the driver and dreamily smiled. Murdoc had to lean toward him a bit to reach, keeping his eyes on the road. 2D scooted to the edge of his seat to make it easier.

Since obtaining his Winnebago, Murdoc migrated closer to the Crowley area, parking at night where ever he could get away with it. It didn’t take hours of driving to pick up 2D anymore and they’d started meeting practically every day, even spending nights together. Their ever-present infatuation had swelled into something at a constant state of boiling over. 2D hummed and bit his lip as the hand stoked higher up his inner thigh. Murdoc took his hand away and reached up to pull hard at 2D’s ear. “AH!! What the hell, Murdoc?”

He laughed, “You’ll have to wait on that too.”

2D whined, rubbing the side of his head and leaned back into the seat. “Where are we going exactly?”

“That’s the surprise.”

“Ooooh. So it’s a place. Like a new music shop?”

“No!” He scowled, “Think bigger. Much bigger.”

“Hm.” 2D looked back out his window, resting his head on his fist propped up by the armrest. Eventually, his concentration shifted from the fruitless task of reading Murdoc’s mind back to the music. He reached over to turn it up. The listened together, only speaking to make some comment about the sound, for a little less than half an hour.

“There you go.” Murdoc pointed out the front window toward a distant hill crowned with a building in a vaguely 60’s style of architecture. It was dark and ominous and large enough to be dubbed a mansion.

“What the bloody hell is it?”

“Our new studio.”

2D turned wide-eyed to Murdoc, “You’re having a laugh.”

“I’m not.”

“To rent?”

Murdoc parked the RV, “Nope! To own! Go get the gate.”

2D pushed open his door, hopped to the ground and found himself in front of tall spiked metal bars, adorned with a single word in capital letters, “KONG”. Despite the strange odor of garbage, 2D was already in love, but he still didn’t understand how it was possible. Part of him worried Murdoc was up to something significant unlawful. That would surprise him much less than finding out he’d obtained the property honestly. He gave the iron bars a shove and stood there gawking at the steep path ahead and the countless gravestone that lined it as the gates creaked away loudly. Murdoc was liberal with his use of the car horn. 2D startled and quickly returned to the motorhome and they started there way up the hill, “Ok. Be honest. What’s the story here?”

“Bloke online wanted to get rid of it.” Murdoc shrugged.

“Because it’s bleeding haunted, right?” 2D watched the stunning variety of headstones passing by, most dating back hundreds of years, “Probably crawling with the walking dead.”

“Possibly.” He chuckled as he pulled up to the back of the building in front of a pair of large garage doors. “Alright, out again.”

He struggled a bit to get the door to begin to fold up. 2D didn’t notice, but Murdoc was having a pretty fair laugh about it from his view behind the wheel. Finally, it lifted and he stepped out of the way of the RV, and walked along behind it. 2D stood beside it as Murdoc parked, his eyes wandering around the warped and cracking concrete floors and walls. Murdoc jumped down and stretched his arms above his head, giving a satisfied grunt.

Just the garage interior was the size of a modest warehouse, 2D could only imagine how many floors and rooms waited above. He crossed his arms and leaned against the Winnebago, ”It's cool but like... It's just. A lot of space for a studio. Don't you ‘fink?”

Murdoc faced him and balanced on an outstretched arm against the RV next to 2D’s shoulder, “We're going to be Rockstars, mate, and this is our bloody playboy mansion.”

He turned up his nose and smirked, “Heh. I don’t know that I'm really a Hugh Hefner type.”

Murdoc laughed through his toothy grin, “No, see, _I'm_ the Hefner,” He stepped a leg between 2D’s, reached around to grasp his arse, “You're the bunny.” In spite of 2D responding to the comment with an embarrassed glare, their open mouths soon connected. 2D moaned around Murdoc’s unnaturally long tongue threatening to trigger a gag reflex. Luckily he pulled away before that happened and helped 2D out of his shirt, then stepped back and pushed him toward the door of the Winnebago. 2D stumbled inside and when he turned around Murdoc’s shirt was already on the ground, trousers undone. 2D fell backward onto the bed at his approach, wiggling in assistance of his pants being pulled down and off. He gasped at the sensation of being suddenly and aggressively tongued base to head.

“Turn over.” He did, on to his hands and knees and stayed idle in a that vulnerable pose while Murdoc walked around him to the dresser, grabbing the vital bottle of lube. It was only a few weeks ago that 2D had done anal for the first time. Murdoc had worked with him slowly and kindly, even working him past what was necessary for him to be as comfortable as possible with his lover’s girth. As much as Murdoc was interested in some level of sadism, he knew what painful anal sex was and had no desire to inflict that anyone else. Thanks to that, 2D was now enduring the best sex he’d had in his young life.

Murdoc pulled away his fingers and assumed position, “Ready?” He got his answer in a small whine. His entrance pushed an uninhibited moan from 2D, exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes~”, 2D chanted into the sheets with each thrust. Murdoc bent over him and pressed a hand into his head, pushing him further into the bed, forcing air to come scarcely. He let out muffled desperate moans, “F-fuck me~.”

“Listen to you. Do you hear what a slut you are?” Murdoc panted.

He clutched his sky tinted hair, wrenching his face from where it had been buried in the sheets. 2D cried out in overwhelming pleasure. The thrusts harmonized with an emphatic series of drawn-out vowels. “You’re brilliant. You’re amazing.” He whined.

In one motion Murdoc dropped 2D’s head and pulled both his arms behind his back, keeping his torso suspend and controlled. “That’s right baby, talk to me.”

“I’m gonna cum please make me cum.” He gasped.

Murdoc dropped 2D’s arms and swiftly moved one hand to grip the back of his neck and the other to pump around his throbbing erection. He railed into him at the rate and force one would hammer a nail, reaching his prostate.

“Fuuuuck.” 2D’s muscles spasmed around Murdoc, taking him to a groaning climax along with him. He rolled off with a wince and collapsed on the bed. 2D stayed in place, taking a moment to breathe, then shakily picked up a corner of the sheet and folded it over and laid himself on top of it... He’d find a washing machine somewhere later.

They faced each other, arms and legs entwined. Murdoc stared down at the other’s quickly beating chest while 2D studied his eyes. They were so peaceful, yet so full. Like there a was ever a storm just behind them. Murdoc pressed his head into 2D’s chest, eyes now out of sight. He stopped wondering and decided to just ask, “whu’r you finking?”

He felt Murdoc smile, “About how I wish I could just fuck you into this bed 24/7.”

2D softly laughed, “We could... We could make it so all we have to do is eat, sleep, make music and shag... That sounds brilliant actually.”

“Hm.” Murdoc's eyes now fully closed, “Maybe.” He whispered. 2D layed there watching him until he too drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> British people called their regular old yard a “garden” Who fuckn knew.


End file.
